Tormento del corazón
by sessxrinILOVE
Summary: La vida da muchos golpes pero cuando uno cae, hay que levantarse con mas fuerzas. No todo es como lo planificamos, esta puede traernos sorpresas!...¿Las aceptarías?(AU). Pasen y lean :)


Prólogo

En una tarde de verano se escucha el romper de las olas y el soplar de la brisa moviendo las palmeras y cerca de ahí se escuchaba la suave risa de una mujer...

-Oye amor esto no te parece relajante.

-Si tu lo dices -dice este con un tono calmado y particularmente frío.

-Si lo dices con ese tono creería que más bien es una tortura para ti -dice ella un poco molesta.

-Jumm -responde este simplemente con un monosílabo un poco irritado ya.

-Bueno ya! No vamos a molestarnos en nuestras merecidas vacaciones ... Ehhhhhh amor yo te quiero dar una noticia aprovechando la ocasión -decía esta nerviosa y a la vez emocionada.

-Dime -Dijo este con su típico y ya acostumbrado tono.

-Pues es queee...Estoy embarazada! - dice esta con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-En serio -dijo este Igual pero con una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos. Este se acerca a su esposa, la abraza y luego la besa expresándole con hechos en vez de palabras, cuanto la ama y más aún con esta maravillosa noticia que les llenaría de felicidad el resto de sus días- cuanto... .

-Dos semanas!... -dijo adivinando lo que quería saber su esposo.

Cuando este iba a decirle algo de repente empieza a ver borroso y lo único que ve es una pantalla de humo frente a sus y de repente un fuerte olor a humo le llego y ...

Se levanta de golpe y no logra ver nada por que al igual que en el sueño todo esta cubierto por humo en eso el reacciona y comprende lo que esta pasando y procede rápido a levantar a su esposa

-Sara!...sara! levante...-la mueve para que se despierte.

-Que pasa Sesshomaru -dice esta soñolienta pero al fin despierta.

-parate hay un incendio...-dice este conservando su calma habitual.

-Que! -dice desesperada ella.

-no te des controles hay que buscar la manera de salir -pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta la perilla estaba sumamente caliente y rápido apartó la mano -maldición! -agarra a su esposa y la lleva al balcón, cuando salen observan que otros también están en su misma situación.

-Sesshomaru y ahora que hacemos! -dice ella llorando amargas lágrimas y más aún ella estando en su estado teniendo los sentimientos a a flor de piel.

-Hay que esperar a que lleguen los bomberos - este la abraza para reconfortar la con sus fuertes y bien tonificados brazos.

En eso se escucha como van llegando el cuerpo de bomberos y ambulancias, y van acordónando la zona los policías... Ven como los bomberos van entrando al edificio. No pasa mucho para que los bomberos lleguen a su habitación y los saquen de hay

-No te sueltes de mi - le dice este a su esposa puesto que no se veía nada con el denso humo.

-Si!

Uno de los bomberos los va guiando, pero al parecer los otros huésped de ahí salen corriendo y los trompiezan y esto hace que ella se suelte de el, el al notar esto iba a buscar la manera de encontrarla pero en eso sale un lote de personas que querían salir rápido de ese infierno y se lo llevan arrastrado a la parte del lovi del hotel y de los bomberos los sacan pero el esta desesperado puesto que su esposa y futuro hijo todavía estaban ahí adentro. en eso ve a un bombero ...

-Usted! Tienen que hacer algo mi esposa todavía se encuentra ahí adentro -dice el con tono amenazador y furioso pero sobre todo imponente.

-Descuide señor nosotros sacaremos a su esposa de ahí - dijo este convincente y un poco temeroso del primero que le estaba hablando.

El bombero se retiro rápido a avisar a los otros sobre lo que estaba sucediendo...ellos entran al hotel y de ese tiempo pasa una hora y nada que los ve salir con su mujer ... Ya estaba a punto de entrar cuando ve que varios bomberos salen del hotel con una mujer y el tarda en reconocer la bata que estaba usando su mujer y se dirige hacia la ambulancia dónde la están ya instalando en una camilla a su mujer y la meten dentro de la ambulancia el va llegando antes de que cierren las puertas, el camillero le iba a preguntar algo...

-Ella es mi esposa -directo como siempre. Se mete a la ambulancia y ve que van asistiendo a su esposa pero al parecer algo no va bien por que ella no responde y el marca paso que tenía conectado empezó a marcar una linea la cual indica que ella se le estaba yendo, los camilleros trataban de regresarla pero nada. Hasta que gastaron todas la soluciones que tenían para re vivirla y miraron a Sesshomaru con lástima y este último estaba en shock, no lo podía creer ella se le ha ido al igual que su hijo no nacido

-Lo lamentamos señor estuvo mucho tiempo expuesta al humo denso; sus pulmones colapsaron, hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance -dice uno de los camilleros con pena reflejado en sus ojos.

-Sara...-dice esté en un susurro no pidiéndolo creer todavía lo que estaba pasando.

-Ella esta muerta ...muerta...muerta...muerta..-Se repetía una y otra vez esa palabra en su cabeza.

-Muerta...-sentía que su mundo se había acabado.

...10 años habían pasado de este terrible acontecimiento...

Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios que son muy valiosos para mi y así me motivan para seguir escribiendo ...un beso y espero que les agrade :D


End file.
